Return from the Wastelands
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: After the adventures that brought you the Epic Mickey games, Mickey decides to finally try to give the adventure to the Walt Disney company for a game or something. He succeeds and eventually the games are released. Now he's just waiting for his big brother to come home, but what will happen when Oswald and the others are introduced into ToonTown? Read, Write, and Review to see.
1. Chapter 1: Through the Mirror and Back

His fur was messed up as he stood up, and looked behind him to the world he had just left. It was gone once again though. He put one of his gloved hands to his head and sighed as he looked at his room again. He was home. He walked over to the mirror that was actually his and then fixed himself so that no one would know he had been trapped in a magic mirror again. Mickey Mouse had just returned, for the second time, from the Wastelands. He had done as much as he could for his big brother's world, and yet, he still felt useless, as though he wasn't able to help out anymore.

Unknowingly to his brother, Mickey had kept a journal that held their two adventures inside them. He planted this on the desk of the head of the Disney company. He waited as the officials argued over the stories and was asked in to clear up some details. He explained everything calmly and carefully making sure that every detail was ironed out. He was surprised to find that the CEO of the company had finally succeeded where Walt had failed, and had returned Oswald to the Disney company already. Mickey had just solved their problem of trying to bring him back into the public eye.

The game, Epic Mickey, was made and soon after Epic Mickey 2: the Power of Two, was also made. Mickey felt a bit of relief but was confused at the fact that the game was named after him. "You brought in the story, so it's like when a journalist would get the scoop back in the older days." One of the Game Designers had told him as he worked to design Yen Sid's magic brush.

Mickey was happy that his brother belonged to the Disney company again and wanted to tell him right away, but he soon found that he couldn't contact the Wastelands unless the Magic Brush sent for him to help his friends. Once again he felt useless. All the mouse could do was wait and see what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Black and White

**A few months later at the House of Mouse…**

Mickey had just gotten back stage from starting the show off with the Quackstreet Boys starting things off. He was wearing his club host outfit of a nice shirt, a purple jacket, and some black pants and shoes. He went over to his girlfriend, Minnie Mouse, to see if she could figure out what was the plan for the night.

Minnie was a smart, beautiful young mouse who was every mouse boy's dream girl. She was the back stage manager for the show, she cued everyone and made sure that they all were in place before their time. She was wearing her white shirt, a purple bow, some purple heels, and a black coat and skirt.

"Hey, Minnie. What's on the schedule tonight?" He smiled.

"Well, Horace got some old cartoons sent to him that the guys up at the W.D.C. would like to have played, something about needing to return them to where they belong, that and apparently it's supposed to give some facts as well." She shrugged. She didn't understand why Horace had taken a look and agreed that they had needed to be played without showing them to her and Mickey first. "Apparently they're from the black and white cartoon days."

"Wow, that was quite a while ago." Mickey said as he rubbed his head. 'Black and white cartoons? Awe shucks, now I just miss Oswald more.'

"Uh-huh, and Horace is about to show the first black and white cartoon now, you're on Mickey." She says as she starts to shove him out onto the stage.

He made it out in time for Horace to hit the lights on him. "And now ladies and gentlemen, I'm told we're gonna take a trip back in time to when cartoons were black and white, let's hope it's the good ones, ha-ha." He chuckles as he remembers some of his own that stank pretty badly. "Now, here we go…" He points to the screen and the lights dim. The cartoon turns on and Mickey goes back stage. He peeks around the curtain to look at what show is on and his eyes open widely as he recognizes the silent black and white character on the screen.

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in Oh What A Knight. Written and drawn by Walt Disney." Was displayed on the giant screen. Mickey smiled as a small tear formed in his eye. His brother was on the big screen again. He shook his head and went to talk to Horace about it.

Mickey had promised his brother that he would never speak of him or of the Wastelands to anyone, but when he had found out that Horace and Clarabelle had a way of going there and back, he found that he was able to communicate to the others through them. He also found that he could talk about all of the crazy things that had happened in Wasteland to them.

As he walked towards the projection room where Horace worked, he heard the audience laughing at his big brother's antics to impress his wife, which in that show must've still been his girlfriend. He smiled as he found Horace lining up another old reel full of Oswald's shorts. "Where'd ya get that old projector? A Gremlin?" Gremlins were a set of toons that had never really been used in a short or any type of show before really. They were an unused type of toon that were good with tools and helped out around Wasteland.

"As a matter of fact, I got it from Gus himself. He was curious as to what I wanted it for, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise." He smiled. Horace Horsecollar was in his blue jumpsuit and his red cap that he always had on. He was the janitor as well as the guy who ran the cartoons. He had a detective agency down in Wasteland but business was always slow there, so when he found out he was going to be used in the cartoon series "House Of Mouse" he was so happy he jumped right out of his horseshoes.

"You think the others will get out?" Mickey asked the question that had been bugging him since he had gotten out of Wastelands that first time. He looked at his shoes like a nervous kid.

Horace knew that he was thinking about one particular toon more than the others though. "Sure he will, the fact that I just got these old toons tells ya that he's popular again, doesn't it? He'll be out of there before you can say "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit from Disney"." Horace winked.

Mickey smiled than ran out to introduce the next cartoon. "Well folks, if ya liked that one, here's Oswald when he went to workin' on the railroad." The next cartoon was "Trolley Trouble".

Mickey went backstage to find Clarabelle was getting a little teary eyed from the film. She was in her usual blue gown with her favorite purple high heels. "I wish he could see this. They love him for this stuff. He was the best."

Mickey just walked past her while trying not to break down crying himself. 'He really was.'


	3. Chapter 3:Heeeeere's Oswald!

When the show was nearly over, the audience asked Mickey if they could meet Oswald. Mortimer Mouse, Mickey's rival for Minnie's heart, asked what had happened to the rabbit, and if he had been booted out by Mickey. "Well, uh… um… I…" Mickey stuttered nervously.

Minnie saw Mickey out there and was a bit worried. "Oh why didn't I make Horace show me those films, Mickey probably doesn't even know that toon." She whispered from back stage. "Oh…"

"I believe that's my cue, Ms. Minnie." Came a voice from behind. He had tried to sound suave, but his voice just wasn't meant for it. Minnie's eyes widened to see an updated version of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and he looked just like Mickey! His ears and clothes, along with his tail, were the only things that separated the two from being the same creature. He was wearing a Blue dress suit and no shoes. His tail was a fluff ball of black ink, and he could easily be Mickey's doppelganger.

Back on stage, Mickey was still stumbling along trying to figure out a way out of his little predicament. "Well, uh,… ya see… um… I… well that is to say… I…"

"Can't wait to introduce ya to his big brother." Oswald said walking out onto stage. He looked at Mickey's face of surprise and thought, 'Totally worth it, heheh.' He stood right next to Mickey and winked. Mickey just shook his head and smiled as he came out of his shock. "I'm Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, also known as Mickey's big brother."

Mortimer started laughing at this and stated, "What kind of family did you have if you're a rabbit, and he's a mouse. Must've had some weird parents, huh Mick, hahahaha. Hey, Mick, ya part rabbit or something? Hahahahaha! What next, a hedgehog? Hachacha!"

Oswald had a shorter temper than Mickey and was already sliding out his little remote when Mickey stopped him. This time Mickey winked and whispered something in Oswald's ear. Oswald smiled as he heard the plan. 'Jeez, he's devious. Heh, that loser is in for one big surprise heheh.' Oswald then stood up tall and whistled shrill like.

For the toons who had spent some time in the Wastelands at one point or another, they started climbing for higher ground. Clarabelle and Horace helped to get Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Max, Donald, and Daisy up into the booth where Horace worked. At first they didn't understand, but as they started climbing there came a thunderous noise and the ground started shaking. Mickey and Oswald just smiled and stood their ground up on stage.

"H… hey …. What's going… on here…. Guys?" Stuttered Mortimer as half the room cleared out and the whole place started shaking.

"Nothing much…" said Oswald.

"…Just my nephews and nieces coming over for a visit." Mickey finished. The two smiled at each other and then stared back at the audience.

"What!" Mortimer spluttered.

"Well, I thought I'd bring the rest of the family, that way you could get to know the rest of us."

"What!?" Mortimer was just repeating himself.

"Hey, Mick, is there an echo in here, or is that a broken record?"

"Don't know Ozzie, but maybe 420 bunny children will fix that." Mickey and Oswald couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"420… I gotta get outa here!"

"Oswald!" came the call of his wife, Ortensia the cat. She was dressed in her favorite pink skirt and a white blouse on top. Her hat was balancing itself on one of her ears and she looked like she was surfing on a blue wave without a surfboard. "Catch me!" She jumped into her husband's arms as he used his ears to fly high enough to catch her.

"Gotcha!" They landed right next to Mickey as Mortimer tried to run away from the sea of bunny children that came after him.

"Thanks, Honey-Bunny." Ortensia smiled as she then greeted Mickey, "How are you Mickey? Sorry about the mess."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Ortensia. We'll clean it up after the show's over." He smiled, "Hey, Oswald, do ya think I can get the others from the Horace's booth?"

"I'll help ya. Hey, Ortensia, can you get the kids to not terrorize the rest of the guests and sit down?" He smirked and looked as the kids were playing around with everyone and everything.

"No problem."


End file.
